


Hello.

by curlypeakism



Series: The One Where Egon and Ray Have a Kid [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (Movies), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Newborn Children, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlypeakism/pseuds/curlypeakism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt from imaginetheghostbusters: Imagine Egon and Ray having a child. The two make observations of their new child, not a science project for once. </p><p>Mpreg if you squint/nothing explicit or even well mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prompt and premise I submitted to this blog, but I liked it so much I wanted to write a little senseless, fluffy drabble on it.

“Monday, January 1st, 1990. 3:02 A.M. 6 pounds, 11 ounces. 22 inches. Caucasian, male, approximately four hours old at time of recording.”

 

Egon Spengler records these pieces of data much like any other, in the small notebook he (almost) always keeps on his person, having been up for hours and Ray nearby. He operates the camcorder this time around. However, the difference is they’re in a hospital. And their son is nestled in Ray’s arms, a red scrunched face under a blue hat.

 

“No significant ectoplasmic or PKE readings. He’s normal, full human. To our knowledge now.” He focuses on their son’s face and Ray’s own, bent close and cooing.

 

“We’re lucky he didn’t decide to show up yesterday. That would’ve been too many babies for me, especially while possessed.” Stantz murmurs, running a calloused thumb over his curly, auburn brown hair. The baby makes a small noise, a mewling cry that’s soothed by the touch, and Egon moves to sit beside his partner and offers his son one of his fingers to grip.

 

“Normally, he should have taken only twelve to sixteen hours, but I don’t think timeliness is a genetic trait he would have gotten from either of us,” Egon cracks that funny crooked smile of his as he sweeps Ray’s hair from his damp forehead. The latter looks even more painfully young in this moment, dark circles under his glassy eyes and pale under his freckles with exhaustion. But, he’s sunny in his exhaustion, fascinated with their new creation.

 

“I know the outside bites, Quark, you’ll get used to it.” Ray whispers, watching the baby turn and open an eye at the sound of his other parent’s deep bass. “We love you.”

 

 


End file.
